


Friendship is Wisdom

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jim being Jim, Memories, One-Shot, SPOILERS FOR INTO DARKNESS, Sort of post-Into Darkness, added second part, cute stuff, post-death, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambassador Spock gives Jim Kirk a welcome visit after some devastating events in Star Trek Into Darkness.</p><p>Spoilers for Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/gifts).



> Unbetated. 
> 
> Plot bunny said "SPOCK PRIME AND JIM!!!"
> 
> Plot bunny totally didn't want to end, but I said "I got bigger FISH TO FRY RIGHT NOW" - so plot bunny kind of suffered. Maybe?
> 
> One-shot.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!

Seventy-two hours after coming back from, quite literally, the _dead_ (or what Bones would muse was a fourteen day medically-induced coma to preserve life), Jim Kirk was having trouble adjusting.

For the most part, he had been sleeping for a majority of time since he had resurfaced from his coma. And sleep was not one of his many talents. Even if Bones had no problem applauding Jim’s sleeping ability. _“Sleep helps the body rebuild. It’s good for you! And a medically-induced coma is not ‘restful’, so don’t even start that argument,” Dr. Leonard “Bones” McCoy said every time Jim woke up from another unscheduled nap confused, disoriented, and slightly unhappy with how recovery was going. Jim knew his messages had to be a mile long and growing every second he wasn’t allowed to communicate with anyone who wasn’t authorized into his hospital room. “Plus, it’s been HOURS since you woke up. You will have plenty of time to recover, regain use of your muscles, retrain that genius brain of yours, and get back to work_.”

_Yeah, if there is anything to go back to_ , Jim thought grimly. Parts of San Francisco had been destroyed, the _Enterprise_ a sad state of affairs (his own doing, and Jim knew that. For as much as his heroics had at least stopped a few hundred people onboard and a few thousand people on land from dying needless deaths, himself dying in the process, he had still completely _trashed_ his beloved _Enterprise_ ), and his crew scattered. They had been recruited to help with city repairs, _Enterprise_ repairs, and other business. Jim had managed to get that much information from Uhura behind Bones’ back.

Jim knew Admirals, those who had been hastily placed after the head quarter’s attack by… by Khan, would want answers. Other Starship Captains would be skeptical of his command. Media would be hounding. Answering for Khan… answering for Admiral Marcus… answering for what had occurred on Qo’nos… There was so much to do.

And yet he lay in a hospital bed, bedridden until Bones said he was okay to start physical therapy. _“Which will not be a walk in the park, Jim,” Bones said seriously not long after waking up. “Granted, this all is extremely experimental and we don’t know how well the serum worked and if it’ll keep you functioning, or if it’ll replace everything your brain had already been trained for before you walked into that warp core, but you_ did _die from radiation poisoning. And no one has ever survived that before, so honestly, I expect a ton of work towards being at full capacity. Work is another subject. The_ Enterprise _is another subject. We will work on your physical and mental for right now. Maybe your emotional health while we’re at it. You gotta deal with me, and a ton of other trained professionals. I won’t keep the crew away, but I will referee when it comes to HQ. They already want to talk to you, and it hasn’t even been 24 hours!”_

_Jim had then asked how much they knew. He shouldn’t have asked._

_“No one except the crew knows you truly died. Media has no idea what happened. HQ thinks you got some radiation poisoning while helping Mr. Scott with repairs – which won’t be investigated, they have more pressing matters to worry about right now – and you both saved the_ Enterprise _and you needed some medical assistance in light of the radiation poisoning_. _”_

Jim hadn’t commented after that.

_They lied to protect me. Why?_

Now, waking up _exhausted_ , Jim was finding it hard to concentrate on complaining to whoever the hell was seated beside his bed this time – because he just _knew_ someone was there. Someone was _always_ there – from Scotty to Uhura to Chekov to Bones to occasionally Spock, and the odd Carol Marcus.

When he managed to open his eyes this time, sitting beside his bed, with eyes closed, facial expression neutral, face and body looking far worse then as of late, was Ambassador Spock. 

“ _Spock_ ,” Jim managed to whisper, his voice hoarse. Seeing the elder Spock sitting beside his bed when New Vulcan still needed his guidance, his wisdom, and obviously earth needed him more now too than tiny, screw-up _Jim_ was enough to make Jim almost cry.

Excellent hearing was the only way Spock heard Jim’s whisper. With a well placed smile, Spock opened his eyes, revealing his gaze to the one who had possibly turned his world upside down in a matter of no short time. While the Jim Kirk lying before him was not _his_ Jim, he was still the essence of the man he had once known in his own universe. One who would have done the same in the situation they had been handed with Khan, to which Spock had stepped into place.

And now… now, their futures uncertain, certain events still occurred. With differences.

“Jim. I would say it is a pleasure to see you, but under the circumstances, I will just say it is good to hear your voice.”

Jim smiled. “That bad, huh?” His voice was thick, his mouth dry. _Wonderful_.

Spock instinctively reached for the water cup on the bedside table, bringing it to Jim’s lips. Jim, his own instincts kicking in, reached up with a weak hand and halted Spock’s movement. “Stop.”

“When Mr. Spock told me what happened, I thought it only right to come see you.” Spock never relented, patient.

Jim, reluctant for the help, conceded by drawing his hand away, allowing his friend ( _friend_!) to help him. “Was it not expected?” He assumed much of the events that had unfolded had unfolded the same as before, even though Jim knew that wasn’t right, seeing as Vulcan was a dot of space dust. Things had probably gone differently, but what other events had gone the same? Was he even allowed to ask about what had already occurred? Because elder Spock wasn’t one to reveal anything that would change their destinies in this timeline. _Time travel and new universes and alternate ones and UGH, THIS IS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE TO KEEP TRACK OF_.

After allowing Jim to drink, Spock smiled sadly, reminiscing of what had happened in his own past. It took him a few moments to collect his thoughts, to bring himself to tell this Jim – still _a_ Jim, but not _his_ – of how much his death was _not an expectation_ , and never would be.

“Expected? No. Death is never an expectation, Jim, even if we all happen to be dying in some form or fashion. And this timeline – it is different. I won’t go into detail. You don’t need to know what could have been, and what has been, and what would have been.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Spock nodded slowly. “In that I feel it plausible to answer.”

“And even if you do, you won’t tell anyone what I asked?”

The famous eyebrow appeared, making Jim want to roll his eyes, if he had the energy to do it. “You won’t?”

“Everything you tell me and ask me is in confidence, Jim. I would never discuss anything we talk about to others if it was not your wish.”

Jim nodded, slowly. “Good. Because… because I don’t know about your timeline or anything, and if he – Kirk – ever… mentioned this… but I vaguely remember Spock… _crying_. I’m not sure. There is little I remember, and just – _I swore he was crying at the end_. And I just wonder if… if you did the same in your timeline.” It was something he didn’t want to talk about with anyone else. He knew Scotty and Uhura had been around, but he didn’t want to ask. And since Ambassador Spock… since he _was_ Spock, then maybe he knew? Understood? Plus, Jim knew Spock felt. Emotions were real. Very real. Hidden, but there. And it was… confusing, needless to say.

He didn’t answer. Didn’t move. Didn’t _anything_. Except deep inside his mind, Spock was thinking. Terrible, wonderful, erratic memories. Ones given to him and remembered through the eyes of his very good friend, Jim Kirk.

Jim was momentarily confused by the silence. “You won’t tell me?”

Spock finally spoke. “I would never reveal anything that could possibly interfere with how events may play out in this new timeline. Your path is yours alone. That being said, this major event has already taken place. But it did not travel the same path my timeline traveled.”

_Didn’t travel… wait…_ “I didn’t die in your timeline.”

Spock’s eyes closed. “You would be correct, Mr. Kirk.”

“Then did you?”

Silence. It greeted Jim with an air of finality. _Spock died. What I did on Nibiru… saving Spock… I couldn’t say good-bye. Couldn’t give him up. Not when he could be saved. But I-I_ couldn’t _be saved. Not from my own fate. I brought it on myself._

_“If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?”_

_“He’d let you die.”_

“Was it even a warp core?”

“Yes. The chain of events was different leading up to my decision to enter the warp core, but the outcome all the same.”

“Khan’s blood?” Jim referred to the fact Spock was alive, sitting before him, in _another_ universe. Obviously he had been resurrected. He could only assume it was by the same miracle letting him live now.

Spock contemplated giving a full answer, but settled with… a half truth. “Khan died with his ship. I came back through other means.”

_Other means? Ugh, this whole timeline and differences is confusing and just - shit this is confusing!_

“You miss him, don’t you?” _Oh, good going, Jim. You totally just fucked up any friendship you thought you had with Spock._

That sad smile returned. “The past is the past. I am here, now, for you, for New Vulcan, for my younger counterpart. Nothing is going to change that.”

It was that precise moment Bones walked in, tricorder in hand, PADD beeping incessantly.

“Sorry to interrupt.”

“That is quite all right, Dr. McCoy. Your job is vitally important.”

Jim moaned. “Not when he won’t let me out of bed.”

“Please,” Bones was already rolling his eyes as he walked up to Jim’s bedside, tricorder scanning away. “You are definitely not in any shape to get out of bed, let alone walk out of here.”

Jim, already about to regret what he was going to do, leaned over as close to Spock as he could and muttered, “And yet I’m still a pain in his ass.”

“I heard that.”

Spock didn’t comment.

“Going back to New Vulcan any time soon, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked, easing himself back into a comfortable position, as much worth as it was doing. He kind of ached all over. The lack of movement and wasting away of muscles and tissue since his heart had started beating again 2 and a half weeks before had really taken a toll on him. No wonder Bones wasn’t letting him out of bed yet.

_Then again, I’m not eating either. Bones says that’s the last thing he’s worried about, seeing as the GI system is the last to really kick back into function. Everything else is pretty vital to a functioning body, so it gets top priority_.

“In due time. Starfleet has asked for my guidance in certain details in regards to San Francisco. I will stay around as long as they need me.”

“Did you first show up because of that?” Jim wasn’t trying to fault the man if he had come for that particular reason, with the probability Jim had been a side reason, but he knew there was a lot going on out there that Bones wasn’t telling him, so as far as the city was in turmoil and Khan had left a path of destruction in his wake. Fixing the misaligned warp core hadn’t just saved the rest of his crew, but had more than likely saved a majority of citizens on earth. Khan had wanted the destruction to be substantial. He’s aimed straight for HQ. Jim had managed to wheedle info out of each of his crew members and officers as they came to see him in the past few days. It was only fitting. He needed to be on the up and up, even from a hospital bed. Bones disapproved, but that was normal.

“That I am not going to answer.”

“Okay, Mr. Big-Tough-Guy, you’ve been up for over thirty minutes, and Mr. Spock has his own duties to go perform. Nap time,” McCoy announced, hypo secretly stashed behind his back. Not to mention Jim was kind of running a fever – which wasn’t what he needed right now. Sleep would help.

Jim pouted. “But I’m not tired.” Which was a complete and utter lie. He had been growing tired the past few minutes, the movement earlier costing him whatever energy he had.

“I have taken up enough of your attention as it is for the time being. But I will be back, Jim,” Spock said, already standing.

“It was good seeing you, nonetheless,” Jim replied, already feeling his eyelids sliding. _And Bones hasn’t even hypo-ed me yet, and he’s about to, I know it._

Spock gave him the Vulcan salute, but in Jim’s tiredness, and the faint memory of glass forbidding one last touch to the younger counterpart, Jim just waved as many humans did. A curl of anguish settled in his chest, wishing it hadn’t happened. He had too many wounds to heal, too many broken bonds to repair, too much _to do_.

Bones didn’t even say anything as he gave Jim a sedative, and then an antipyretic he knew Jim wouldn’t react to.

In all honesty, for having been dead, Jim was doing _better_ than most.

But that didn’t come without risks and dangers and horrible side effects.

Stuff that would take time to mend. Time Jim was sure he really didn’t have. But maybe that was… okay.

_End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambassador Spock's communication with Spock in reference to Jim Kirk and his heroics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dragonsigma for giving me the idea to write Spock & Spock's conversation. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Just like every other night before that one, and what should have been every night after that one, Ambassador Spock settled into a meditative state that would calm his mind and allow him to focus on things he knew were important. Later he would slip into a meditative state that would allow for some rest, and a couple of hours before sunrise actually sleep. It was a common pattern of his, as he did much in the course of the light hours to allow for maximum usage of his wisdom and knowledge as the growing New Vulcan required. As he was in constant communication with Starfleet and Earth, he was vital to the growth and well-being of the newly transplanted world that had been so unceremoniously and viciously wiped away in a blink of an eye. _Extinct_.

So when the beeping began from his communicator placed some odd feet away from his meditative resting station in his home, Spock easily slipped from the meditation state to that of a conscious one, a tiny, ever so tiny shard of – worry, guilt, intrigue, confusion? – _something_ slipping into his gut. _So do you do feel_. He did feel. And something was _off_.

He reached his communicator a few seconds later, responding to the incoming transmission. “Ambassador Spock here.”

“Ambassador, I have a visual communication channel with Mr. Spock from Earth. May I patch you through?”

 _Khan_. He had heard nothing since the transmission with Mr. Spock on the _Enterprise_ had been terminated. While he was well informed and well in-tune with what occurred on Earth through Starfleet, the channels had been seemingly quiet as of late.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Spock said clearly, closing the communicator and leaving behind his bedroom for his office.

The desk was neat, the place clean and practical. He sat down in the chair, watching as the screen clicked on, was fuzzy for 2.3 seconds, and then a clear image of Spock’s younger form appeared.

“Mr. Spock,” Ambassador Spock greeted his younger self, noting the emotionless facial expression, the straight shoulders – everything a Vulcan was. _There is something more… something I cannot put my finger on_.

“Mr. Spock. I hope I did not wake you.”

“No, no, of course not. I was only meditating. In light of our recent conversation, I assume this is not a random social call.”

A twitch. It was the only thing the younger Vulcan expressed as he went straight on into the story, connecting the moments between their last transmission.

“Your advice was adequate and detrimental to defeating Khan.”

“Did you defeat him?” _If they hadn’t, this transmission would be much different. The tone was… still off, though_.

“He is in custody. With the help of Doctor McCoy, we saved Khan’s crew and gave him the torpedoes, where one was set to detonate. The _Enterprise_ received heavy damage, but did not crash, unlike the _Vengeance_ and its occupant.”

“Where?”

“Starfleet Headquarters. The admiralty desired someone more familiar to contact you and ask for your help in rescuing and recovery and restoration.”

 _But something else is going on… come on Spock…_ “I would be more than willing to come give whatever assistance I can contribute.”

Silence.

“You have something more.”

“The _Enterprise_ received heavy damage. If it had not been for a valiant hero, she would have crashed along with the _Vengeance_.”

“But she did not.” _The needs of the many... outweigh the needs of the few, or the one._

“No. He… he went into the warp core without a thought to himself. He saved us all.”

The tiny shard in his gut grew. For as much as he willed himself not to feel this time around, it was impossible to ignore the human side, the emotions he knew were coming. _If Spock is talking to me right now…_ “Mr.-“

“Jim _died_.”

It was like a bomb. A lesser blow in the fact Spock had already happened on the chance Jim had done something entirely _stupid_ , but to have been the one to walk into the damaged warp core, to save the _Enterprise_ and her faithful crew? _No…_

No one spoke, for fear of increasing the already visible emotional strands from losing someone so _important_.

The younger Spock spoke first. “You once told me that we would have a friendship that would define us in ways we could not realize.”

  _A friendship that can never be_.

“I… I was there when he died. _He told me he was scared_. I didn’t… I didn’t know how to help him in his time of need. I felt sadness, anguish, fear, regret… _anger_. Jim… wanted me to make sure I understood why he wouldn’t let me _die_. _Because he was my friend_.”

_A friendship that would have spanned the cosmos, from planet to planet, from star to star._

“I ran. I ran after Khan, hunting him down, intending to kill him. Intending to enact my revenge out on him, for being the reason Jim had to die _alone, frightened, in pain..._ an agonizing way to die. Radiation. But Nyota… she stopped me. Khan’s blood – _Jim is alive_.”

And the bomb that had metaphorically been dropped stopped short of blowing into a million tiny pieces. Ambassador Spock felt instant relief. “Tell me.”

“Khan’s blood has regenerative properties. They brought a dead tribble back to life. Dr. McCoy acted quickly inducing cryostasis on Jim’s body to preserve whatever was left in terms of brain function, in the hope the Jim we revive in full is the same Jim we lost. The probability is –“

“Is not high,” the elder Spock murmured, remembering his own revival all too well. Not by the blood of his enemy – Khan had thankfully been destroyed long before that – but by an interesting development on a planet… and the interesting genes of a half breed of Vulcan and Human. And the fact his katra had been with Dr. Leonard McCoy. He had come back not the same person he had died.

The younger Spock nodded gravely. “He is in an induced medical coma while the regenerative properties repair the damage done by injuries sustained and from the radiation poisoning. His brain ceases to function at the moment, but his heart beats on its own. Dr. McCoy says time is a huge factor. He could come around… or never come back.”

The weight of that sentence held much meaning. _Jim could come back the same person, or not even the same person, or he could die without ever coming back to the living world. Which would be best, and which would be worse… there was no way to answer that_.

A muffled voice on the other end of the transmission was heard, one that sounded very familiar. _Nyota_.

The younger Spock shifted, listening. “Yes, I will be right there.” He turned back to his older self. “Lieutenant Uhura and I have been requested by the Admiralty. I am afraid I must sign off.”

“Of course. I will head to Earth as soon as possible to help in the recovery of the damages inflicted.” He held up his hand in the Vulcan farewell.

Spock did the same on the other end, nodding.  

The transmission ended and the younger Spock faded from sight.

Ambassador Spock sat back while taking in everything he had been told. _This timeline is different. But instead of no death, Jim… Jim died_. It was a harsh reality. _I miss you, my old friend. I miss you, my t’hy’la…_

Resolve made up, Spock opened up a channel to the nearest individual he knew could help him. It picked up immediately.

“Ambassador, how may I help you?”

“My friend. I need to get to Earth as soon as possible.”

“I can certainly help. May I ask why?”

Spock contemplated that thought. Honesty was in his nature.

“Because for a few minutes in this universe, in _any_ universe, there lived two of me, but none of the great Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Now his healing requires my attention. Post haste would be most appreciated, my friend.”

 _End_  


End file.
